1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of safe electric luminescence night lamp, particularly to a night lamp that radiates safe electric luminescence with a given cover disposed at lower portion of the structure for protection power socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a night lamp is usually used in a bedroom, a corridor, or a dim place for illumination and decoration at nighttime successively, so that it must always be plugged in a socket for keeping at decent lightness indoors. However, a tiny incandescent bulb or a bigger usual bulb is commonly used in a conventional night lamp to serve as a light source: the former is working with relatively larger power consumption and weaker illumination intensity that can function no more than a decoration article, while the latter may be found unstable with its center of gravity to result in loosening, detachinig, or poor electric connecting, etc.
Moreover, as mentioned above, a night lamp is constantly plugged in a socket, it would be better to cover and protect the neighboring socket, the present inventor of this invention has submitted a related precedent patent application Ser. No. 08/996,471 to U.S.A. authorities dated Nov. 7, 1997.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the present inventor of this invention finally manages to propose an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.